Girls and Boys
by Fearless Dreamer
Summary: Song-fic. Ron realizes that attractive girls have one huge flaw...


AN: Okay, I tried two other fics and I didn't like them, so I going to try again with this one. I also apologize for the horrible ending, I just couldn't think of how to end it. I love this song from Good Charlotte, so enjoy and review please!

* * *

_Educated_

_With money_

_He's well dressed_

_Not funny_

_And not to say in_

_Most conversations_

_But he'll foot the bill in_

_Most situations_

_Cause he pays for everything _

Ron sighed as Bonnie looped her arms around Brick's neck. His father recently won the lottery and now Brick was the stud of Middleton High. He wasn't smart or funny, but it had a million dollars, so he was 'the man'.

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_

_Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny_

Ron watched Bonnie eyed his car. It was a sleek, black Jaguar. She gave a squeal of delight and waited by her door, hoping that he would open it for her. Brick laughed at her for not opening the door, like he was and Bonnie stared at him with annoyance.

_Paper_

_Or plastic_

_Don't matter_

_She'll have it_

_Vacations_

_And shopping sprees_

_These are a few_

_Of her favorite things_

_She'll get what she wants_

_If she's willing to please_

_His type of girl_

_Always comes with a fee_

_Hey, now, there's nothing for free_

Ron had spotted Bonnie and Brick at mall. Now he might have seemed like a stalker, but he just wanted to see how happy Bonnie was with Brick. "Brick!" Her voice was high pitch and whiny. "Can you buy this too?" It was a gold chain locket.

"That's very expensive..." Brick muttered as he looked at his wallet.

"Please Brick..." She whined. "It'll mean so much to me..." She gave him the puppy dog pout and Brick gave in.

"Okay," He told her with a sigh. "You know I can say no to such a face." Bonnie let out another squeal of delight, much like the one she made with she saw his car, as Brick gave the money to cashier.

"She should put a price tag on herself." Ron muttered as Bonnie and Brick came out of the jewelry store. "I wonder if you have to pay her to go on a date with her."

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_

_Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny_

_And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls_

_The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris_

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_

Ron watched as Brick tried to fit the shopping bags into his trunk as Bonnie sat it the car. 'She probably doesn't even like him.' Ron thought. 'She only dates him because he has money.' Brick grunted as if in a sign of help as Bonnie studied her nails.

"Bonnie, honey, can you help me out?"

"Brick, I might break a nail." She pouted. Ron sighed, any girl that attractive only like guys with expensive cars or something. Ron didn't even have a car.

_Let's go!_

_Eh, eh!_

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_

_Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny_

_And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls_

_The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris_

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_

Ron sat in the cafeteria as Bonnie and Brick flirted. It sickened him that Bonnie was messing around with Brick just because he had a wallet full of cash. 'Girls don't like boys,' Ron thought as he scanned the cafeteria, looking at the popular girls. 'Girls like cars and money.' He sighed as he poked his food with a fork. 'Kim probably likes Josh because he has a body and he has money.'

_All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls_

_Losing their souls in a material world_

_All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls_

_Losing their souls in a material world_

_All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls_

_Losing their souls in a material world_

_All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls_

_Losing their souls in a material world_

Ron stood up finally. 'They're just greedy.' He thought as he smirked at Brick and Bonnie. 'Let their own greediness fog up their judgment.' He looked down at his shirt and remembered buying it at Smarty Mart. 'I'm glad my I don't have a cent to my name.'


End file.
